Black Box
by Rydag
Summary: Just somthing i wrote one night, sort of a song fic, who new mittens could sing?  Oneshot


just something i wrote one night. enjoy and be sure to review

i do not own the song black box or its lyrics.

* * *

Bolts ears perked up, _hmmm?,_ he lifted his head from his paws, head tilted quizzically. _What is that noise? _

'_Sending out a mayday, _

_we're going down. _

_The thing we could've done_

_would've turned it round...' _

He had been sleeping, dreaming of certain black feline, when he had been pulled from sleep by snippets of song, some beautiful voice was singing, _but what, and who?_

He stood and caught more words.

'_Everything we had, scattered everywhere._

_Searching through the wreckage of a love affair._

_You got something to say?_

_Say it to me,_

_not everyone else._

_You say that I'm to blame,_

_my words are in vain._

_Don't go fooling yourself.'_

He nosed his way out the door and padded quickly down the hall, stooping at the end and straining his head to listen, his sensitive ears caught more and he followed the sound,

_'There's a little black box, yeah,_

_somewhere in the ocean,_

_holding all the truth about us.'_

glancing at the clock on the wall on his way past

_12:56, that's odd, who could be up this late?_

He was running Now, barely reregistering the jumble of scents and smells that assaulted his nose on his way through the house, not noticing the one familiar scent in particular, his favorite smell of all...

_'You may deny it, deny it,_

_but when I find it, find it,_

_I'm gonna play it aloud to the world._

_A little black box, yeah._

_A little black box, yeah.'_

He reached the kitchen and looked at sliding glass door that led to the back balcony and, realizing it was locked, looked around for an alternate root, the voice was louder now.

_I'm close!._

_'There's alot of pressure when you get deep._

_You left me on my own at six hundred feet._

_I was looking round for a little help_

_but everyone was looking out for themselves._

_You got something to say?_

_Say it to me,_

_not everyone else._

_You say that I'm to blame,_

_my words are in vain._

_You're fooling yourself.'_

He looked up, noticed the open window and leapt, his claws scrabbling on the smooth granite surface of the counter.

'_There's a little black box, yeah,_

_somewhere in the ocean,_

_holding all the truth about us._

_It's a little black box,_

_a record of emotion,_

_everything that ever was.'_

_Tha-that voice, it's familiar... _He strained to remember,

His eyes widened,

_No..., it can't be, can it..._

He jumped up from the counter onto the window sill, then down from the open window,

Ad his eyes took a moment t adjust to the bright silver light radiating from the full moon.

_'You may deny it, deny it,_

_but when I find it, find it,_

_I'm gonna play it aloud to the world._

_A little black box, yeah._

_A little black box, yeah.'_

His eyes adjusted, and he gasped at the familiar black shape perched on the wooden rail of the balcony, tail flicking gracefully

He gasped

_'You can't stop a true survivor,_

_you'll discover that all on your own._

_'Cause I'm a true survivor_

_and I'll be there after you're gone._

_Long after you're gone,_

_long after your - _**ahh! Crap!, Bolt! **Her voice trailed of, obtaining its usual heavy Brooklyn accent once more as she noticed him staring at her wide eyed, mouth open 'What are you doing here!' she stammered 'I was just.., um'

Bolt, recovering from his surprise, yipped out quickly 'mittens, why did you stop?, you have a beautiful voice, I never knew...'

'I'm embarrassed, no ones ever heard me sing before, it's kinda my secret shame..' she explained to him, blushing

'shame!, don't be ashamed mittens, it's beautiful, so- so are you' he plowed on, trying to cover up what he had just said 'can you finish please, I would love to hear you again, please..' he begged, automatically using the dog face.

'well, I guess I could..' bolt wagged his tail happily 'thank you mittens, I won't tell anyone, I promise'

'ok, here go's nothing'

_'You may deny it, deny it,_

_but when I find it, find it,_

_I'm gonna play it aloud to the world._

_A little black box, yeah._

_A little black box, yeah.'_

She stuttered the first few lines, but after gaining her confidence again, her voice regained the silky smooth quality that it had when she sang.

_'You can't stop a true survivor,_

_you'll discover that all on your own._

_'Cause I'm a true survivor_

_and I'll be there after you're gone._

_Long after you're gone,_

_long after you're gone._

_There's a little black box, yeah,_

_somewhere in the ocean,_

_holding all the truth about us._

_It's a little black box,_

_a record of emotion,_

_everything there ever was._

_You may deny it, deny it,_

_but when I find it, find it,_

_I'm gonna play it aloud to the world. _

_A little black box, yeah._

_A little black box, yeah._

_Little black box _

_Little black box_

_Little black box'..._

She trailed of... Her head bowed 'well?' she asked disappointedly, expecting the worse, she plucked up the courage to look at bolt, who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

He slowly opened them and beamed at her, 'that was amazing, you sing like an angle!' he babbled excitedly

'w-what?, really, you really like my singing?' she gushed 'I-I', she jumped down from the railing she had been sitting on and embraced bolt in a hug 'thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me, I'll never forget this, THANK YOU!'

Bolt sat frozen as she hugged him, 'your welcome mittens, it's true tho, you do have a beautiful voice'

She released him and circled him once him before lying down against his side, happy, she fell asleep there, comforted by his heavy breathing and strong, steady heart beat.

Bolt sat for a while, enjoying her reaction and her weight against his side, before he to lay down and fell asleep, thoughts of mittens still in his head.

The next morning he awoke, alone on the balcony, he stood and stretched, murring contentedly. He walked inside (through the door this time) and he noticed mittens sitting on the dining table grooming her paw..

_Was it all a dream? _He wondered

her smile told him otherwise.

* * *

whatyd you think?

review

rydag out


End file.
